The Elephant Family
by Unidui
Summary: Una One shot scritta ad un anno dalla cancellazione del nostro show preferito e che oggi 12 maggio 2019 mi sembrava giusto proporre a tre anni dalla fine di tutto. Un punto di vista familiare ma inusuale sui nostri Caskett


The Elephant Family

D «Salve a tutti!»

E «Ehi fermati, avevamo stabilito che ci avrei pensato io alle presentazioni»

D «Uff, ok… ma non ti dilungare, parli troppo, e di solito poi la gente si stufa»

E «Ok allora…»

J «Papà!»

E «Aspetta tesoro, sto facendo un discorso importante»

J «Ma papà!»

E «Cosa c'è?»

J «Devo fare pipì»

E «Proprio ora? non puoi… Ok ci penso io, va bene Dotty fai tu…»

D «Oh! Benissimo, allora dicevo, salve a tutti sono Dotty, dietro di me Elphy, e poi i nostri bambini Lucy e Jinny. Sì lo so, nomi stravaganti, ma ce li diede Johanna tanti anni fa e Katherine li ha mantenuti.

Oh, come, non avete ancora capito chi siamo? Ma la famiglia di elefanti che sosta sulla scrivania del Capitano Beckett da un bel po' ormai, eh sì hanno promosso anche noi, ci ha messo un po' di lato ora, ma siamo sempre qui, testimoni silenziosi di tante vicende»

E «Il nostro è un punto di vista privilegiato, sapete, nessuno bada a noi, ma noi eh, ci accorgiamo di tutto! E poi insomma, siamo Elefanti, ne abbiamo di memoria! Certo siamo d'avorio, ma pur sempre elefanti, vale uguale»

D «Elphy stavo parlando io!»

E «E però non è giusto, sono o non sono il pater familias avrò pure il diritto…»

D «Taci, tu non le sai raccontare le storie, ok… se fai quella faccia abbattuta, hai imparato troppi trucchetti da Richard…»

E «Grazie, ehm, dicevo che noi ci accorgiamo di tutto, abbiamo visto crescere la nostra Katie, da quando giocava con noi, mentre Johanna lavorava e se la metteva accanto sulla scrivania, alla sua incredibile carriera di detective!»

D «Eh sì, siamo fieri di lei»

E «Sì, sì è vero, l'abbiamo vista stanca…»

D «Ma anche piena di energia!»

E «Triste…»

D «E felicissima, uhm quello soprattutto negli ultimi tempi devo dire…»

E «sì da quando è arrivato lo scrittore…»

D «Perché lo chiami così Elphy, ti sta antipatico? È suo marito ora! Non sarai mica geloso?»

E «Uhm, un po' forse, insomma è come se fosse la mia bambina, ricordo ancora la prima volta che ci ha presi, con le mani sporche di marmellata… ok ok la smetto, ai lettori non interessano queste cose…»

D «No, a loro interessa la Storia d'amore…»

J «Uffa! Ma che raccontate pure di quando si baciano, che noia!»

D «Su Jinny, quando sarai più grande anche tu apprezzerai certe cose, non credo che a nessuno qui interessino i casi… a meno che non abbiano dato qualche elemento al loro rapporto»

J «quindi niente inseguimenti, assassini, arresti sparatorie…»

D «Buono… Insomma cari lettori, abbiamo fatto questo passo perché un po' lo dovevamo a Katherine, abbiamo portato un segreto importantissimo dentro di noi senza poterglielo svelare…»

E «È stato un pesante fardello, sapete, noi avremmo voluto vederla felice molto prima, ma…»

D «Abbiamo dovuto aspettare gli eventi, uh se non fosse stato per Richard, forse lei non avrebbe mai ricordato e collegato le parole del capitano Montgomery e gli appunti di Johanna, la cassetta!»

E «Sì, sarà pure come dici tu, moglie, però lo scrittore l'ha quasi fatta ammazzare non te lo scordare! Lui non l'ha ascoltata, ha dovuto mettere le mani sul dossier di Johanna!»

D «Ma se non l'avesse fatto lei non si sarebbe mai liberata e poi ti ricordi, non c'era quasi nessuno al distretto, eravamo solo noi e loro due, e lui è arrivato con la sua camminata sicura ma con un'espressione davvero pentita e le chiese scusa»

E «Era il minimo, non può fare sempre di testa sua»

D«No, ti sbagli, non è da tutti invece e poi te lo ripeto, nonostante tutto, fece bene e Johanna ha avuto giustizia e poi non dimenticare che Richard le ha anche salvato la vita un numero considerevole di volte…»

E «Lo ha fatto anche lei con lui, se è per questo, Dotty»

D «E certo si amavano»

E «Mica da subito»

D «Oddio non ricominciamo con questa storia, ma te li ricordi la prima volta seduti alla scrivania di Katherine? Come si guardavano? Certo lui giocava a fare lo scrittore fuori dalle regole e scapestrato, lei la poliziotta tutta d'un pezzo, ma poi, che occhiate si lanciavano? Quel Rick, a me era piaciuto subito, sono sempre stata d'accordo con Lanie! E poi la barbetta dei primi tempi uhmm…»

E «ora geloso lo divento sul serio… e comunque sì ok lo ammetto, furono subito scintille, ma entrarono immediatamente in negazione, così si dice vero?»

D «Beh ti ricordi Esposito che le disse quando lui chiamò il sindaco per avere subito le impronte digitali del sospettato?»

E «Ah certo, devo dire che risi molto anche io: "_Una maniaca del controllo come te con uno incontrollabile? Sarà più divertente di un incontro di boxe_"»

D «E infatti lo è stato, non trovi?»

E «più che un incontro di box lo definirei il più grande inseguimento della storia! La nostra Katie è stata un osso duro, soprattutto all'inizio, anche se, devo dare atto a Rick di averla capita quasi subito, mi ha sorpreso quando gli ha raccontato di Johanna, sai, in tanti anni gliel'ho visto fare solo con persone che conosceva da tempo, con lui invece… è come se avesse capito che in fondo poteva aprirsi"

D «e poi è un uomo così positivo e ottimista, mi è piaciuto quella sera sai, quando le ha detto che lui preferisce dire 'a domani' e non 'notte', perché è un saluto molto più aperto alla speranza»

E «smettila di fare quegli occhi a cuoricino Dotty, lo so che Rick t'ha conquistata subito, ma devi ammettere che era come un bambino di nove anni, sempre a toccare le cose sulla scrivania, a giocare con Angry Birds, a tirare fuori teorie assurde! E quando s'è infilato gli occhiali a raggi x, ma dai!»

D «ma possibile che non capisci, lo faceva per lei, per vederla sorridere, quante volte l'abbiamo beccata che rideva sotto i baffi, magari dopo averlo rimesso a posto con una battuta sarcastica!»

E «ok, ok… è che all'inizio, non riuscivo bene ad inquadrarlo, pensavo volesse solo fare la sua ennesima conquista e la mia Katie non si tocca! Anche se, glielo concedo, la trovata del caffè è stata geniale!»

D «come sei rozzo Elphy, non è una 'trovata' è uno dei gesti più romantici che abbia mai visto, e se è iniziato per caso, poi è diventato il loro rito. Katherine non poteva fare a meno del caffè di Richard, perché lui aveva un ingrediente segreto…ehh»

E «ohh sospiri anche, sembra che io non ti abbia mai corteggiata… cosa avrà mai fatto di così eccezionale con sto caffè?»

D «solo portarglielo con una costanza incredibile per sei anni? Ti sembra poco? Si sono inseguiti per anni, con quei giochi di sguardi… ti ricordi la rivincita di Poker? Quella con gli orsetti gommosi come posta? Dopo che entrambi avevano fatto vincere l'altro a casa di Castle… si sfidavano con le parole, ma come si guardavano? te li ricordi?"

D « tutto l'ufficio scommetteva su di loro, ma a sentirli era tutto troppo complicato! Avrò sentito quella parola un milione di volte! Però è stata veramente dura»

E «lo sai com'è Katie, credo che abbia iniziato ad abbassare un po' di difese solo quando ha pensato che poteva perderlo, ha sempre avuto bisogno di arrivare al limite… come dopo quella faccenda drammatica di Coonan, l'assassino di Johanna…»

D «oddio quella sparatoria, ho chiuso gli occhi in quel momento, era in una situazione tremenda, scegliere tra la vita di Coonan e quindi avere le informazioni sui mandanti, e la vita di Richard. Non poteva fare altra scelta, e lui poverino si è sentito tremendamente in colpa, e per una volta il primo passo…»

E «… lo ha fatto lei, lui le aveva portato tutti i tipi di cibo recuperabili in giro… e aveva deciso di smettere di seguirla… ma lei "_Se non fosse stato per te, non avrei mai trovato l'assassino di mia madre. E uno di questi giorni, scoprirò anche chi sono i figli di puttana che hanno assoldato Coonan per ucciderla. E vorrei che tu fossi con me, quando succederà_"»

D «oh quanto sei sexy quando reciti a memoria Elphy! E lo sguardo di lui mentre gli diceva quelle cose? E poi "_E se dici a qualcuno quello che sto per dirti, ci sarà un'altra sparatoria, ma... mi sono abituata ad avere intorno te che mi tiri le treccine. Il mio lavoro è difficile, Castle, e... averti intorno lo rende...un po' più divertente_" oddio che teneri, lì ero convinta che nel giro di pochi mesi sarebbero finiti insieme… e invece… Demming!»

E «sì ma dimentichi che se ne è andato lui, con la su ex moglie negli Hamptons…»

D «lo so non gliel'hai mai perdonata quella, poi come la biondina s'è infilata sotto il suo braccio… uh i brividi! ma insomma, Kate stava con Demming, certo, noi eravamo gli unici a sapere che gli aveva dato il ben servito… devo dire che quella volta ho proprio temuto che non si sarebbero più rivisti»

E «poi l'Universo… quanto gli piace a Rick sta cosa dell'universo, però su un fatto devo dire che ha sempre avuto ragione, sulla magia, Katie l'aveva dimenticato, ma anche lei credeva nella magia prima di Johanna e sono felice che l'abbia ritrovata, le è cambiata proprio la luce negli occhi»

D «lo vedi, ti stai ammorbidendo anche tu alla fine… mi sembri Katherine, chiuso dentro quella corazza per paura che sia troppo bello per essere vero, o di far soffrire chi è con te. A volte sono stati entrambi dei grandi zucconi eh, a non trovare il coraggio di dirsi ciò che provavano l'uno per l'altra, anzi quasi a negarlo. Non dimenticherò mai l'espressione di Richard quando andò via di corsa dal distretto»

E «quando? dopo che avevano salvato tutta New York ed è apparso il dottore alle spalle di Katie? Mamma mia che botta, e lei che seguiva Castle che se ne andava, lì sono stati a tanto così da oltrepassare quella linea fin troppo netta che s'erano dati»

D «no, mi riferivo a quando poi lui è impazzito del tutto, andando appresso a quell'altro detective psicopatico… Slaughter, e noi non capivamo cosa fosse successo…, però anche la volta con motorcylce boy…»

E «ma nessuno di noi avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che lui le aveva detto d'amarla e lei invece aveva finto di non ricordarsene! Katie, Katie e le sue paure!»

D «lo sai, credo che lei a quel punto pensava di non meritarsi l'amore di Richard, di non essere al'altezza, si sentiva ancora piena di cose irrisolte… »

E « e Rick non ha voluto aspettarla più… ha reagito come un bambino ferito però»

D «per loro c'era tutto in ballo Elphy… in quel momento Richard si sarà sentito ingannato, solo che non ha avuto il coraggio di dirle nulla e si è messo a fare il matto, però poi… ti ricordi quello scambio quando avevano avuto il caso dello zombie…Katherine si è aperta di nuovo e gli ha detto che il muro stava crollando, tenera lei, quanta fatica deve aver fatto! E lui che la guardava così… così…»

E «così innamorato ok, ok, sì! Certo poi pochi giorni dopo sembrava caduto il mondo!»

D «si erano tenuti la mano così stretti, quando sembrava ci fosse una pista per riaprire il caso di Johanna e poi…»

E «devono aver discusso di brutto, lei voleva indagare a tutti i costi, Rick invece aveva il terrore che la uccidessero, non è più venuto al distretto, e poi quel pomeriggio, Katie è arrivata, ci ha presi, buttati in una borsa ed è corsa via dal distretto»

D «piangeva e tanto, siamo stati a trovare Johanna, poi ci siamo persi credo in un parco, sotto la pioggia scrosciante, siamo saliti al loft di Richard, ha avuto un bel coraggio… »

E «peccato che ha lascito il borsone con noi dentro fuori dalla porta…»

D «aveva bisogno delle mani libere…»

E «Dotty!»

D «è inutile che fai lo scandalizzato eh, i piccoli dormono… oh, è già arrivato il momento, ci stanno spostando Elphy ! E Tra un po' chiuderanno il cartone…»

E «peccato, speravo di vederci sulla scrivania da senatore di Katie o nello studio al loft, con i loro tre meravigliosi bimbi, saremmo stati di nuovo inondati di marmellata…»

D «Dai è andata bene anche così, alla fine qui c'è anche l'orologio di Jim… Toh salve! anche l'omino dei giorni difficili, taciturno devo dire, ma molto, molto confortante, e poi guarda, con noi c'è anche la foto di loro due, quella che aveva dietro la scrivania da capitano»

E «Allora saremo sempre insieme!»

D «Direi di sì, ecco è arrivato il magazziniere dello studio, chiudono»

E «Ma quindi è stato solo un racconto? Una finzione? Una creazione di Malowe e Terry?»

D «Tu pensi così?»

E «No»

D «E neanche io, sono nei nostri ricordi, nei nostri cuori, quindi in qualche modo sono esistiti, abbiamo sorriso assieme a loro, abbiamo tremato per la loro sorte, sofferto con loro e li abbiamo visti diventare la più grande storia d'amore, quale regalo più grande!?»

E «Hai ragione Dotty, come sempre»

FINE


End file.
